Grandson of Big Boss
by AudioPhoenix30
Summary: Snake decides to reveal the Battle Gear to all of the Diamond Dogs but it goes bad but some good comes out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo I'm back with a new story. I have decided to give up Naruto the elder, so I'm now going to try to finish this one. So… let's get to it.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

"Foreign Language"

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

 **This is a Fanfiction of Metal Gear solid and Naruto so I don't own any of it except a game or two.**

/POV Venom Snake/

"Boss, Emmerich has finished his Battle Gear, you should come back to base and check it out." Ocelot said over the iDroid. "Lance, head back to base we are taking some off time." Snake shouted up to the pilot. "Yes boss!" Lance responded, turning the aircraft back towards mother base. At about four thousand miles away from mother base snake made a decision, he was going to have everyone back at base to show off the Battle Gear. He then pulled up his iDroid and switched it to all channels. "This is Big boss, I am broadcasting this message to you from my chopper, every member of Diamond Dogs is to report back to mother base asap as we will be showcasing our new weapon. All ships, aircraft, and personnel need to be at base. Boss out!"

As snake finished he messaged Kaz. "Kaz, I am having everyone returning to base so we will be unveiling the Battle Gear in front of everyone." "Are you sure boss?" Kaz asked "What about room for the men to sleep?" "We will have them sleep on their ships then leave the next day." Snake answered. "What's wrong Boss I can hear it in your voice." "I have a feeling Kaz that something bad will happen if they are all not hear." Snake said telling his friend his feeling. "All right Boss I will contact the ones you couldn't reach." With that Kaz hung up. Snake looked over to the door and out the window. He then got up and walked over to the cockpit. He then sat in the copilot's chair. "Give me the stick Lance I'll fly the rest of the way." Lance looked over and nodded. He switched the controls over and fell asleep in a few minutes.

/Time skip back at base/

Boss just stepped out of the chopper as DD came and jumped up on to him. After being licked by DD, Snake pushed him off. Then DD started whimpering and scratching at Snake's leg. "What is it DD?" DD looked up at Snake and looked towards the medical platform. "Is there something wrong on the medical platform?" DD just barked. Snake then started to walk over to the jeep that led to the medical platform. DD then ran as fast as he could past snake and down the bridge. Snake taking this as a sign, ran towards the jeep and jumped in. As he sped towards the platform he slowed down for DD to jump in. After arriving DD jumped out and ran towards the back half of the platform. As he arrived, he saw DD jump down in to the area Quiet's cell was. Fear then spread throughout his body. He sprinted over and down the stairs. As he came around the corner he saw Quiet vomiting in to the toilet. "Quiet what's wrong?" After hearing nothing from the sniper, he just stood there.

"She is… Pregnant!" Snake then turned around as fast as he could. Code talker just looked up at snake. "H-how is she pregnant?" Snake asked. "Well you see… when a man… and a woman hav…" he didn't get to finish talking. "You don't need to tell me that… what I want to know is how… I'm sterile." Snake said confused. "Well I was not sure if… it would make you and your… men Sterile. It was a guess." Code talker finished explaining. "But first I need to talk to Quiet alone." With that said Snake nodded and left. After he left Code Talker turned to Quiet. "Quiet… I need you to listen. I have a Wolbachia that can treat you and stop your vocal cord parasite… It will also make sure the child survives. It is your decision." Code talker turned to leave and let her think it over. "I will do it!" she shouted. Code talker turned around and faced her. "Good come to my Lab later today and I will give you the Wolbachia, But you will have to be silent so it can take effect." With that code talker left. Quiet then turned to lay on her bed. As she laid down she thought to herself. _"If I do this then I can talk with snake about the child and our future."_ And with that she fell asleep.

/Time skip 5 hours/

Quite just woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. As she looked at it she saw it was now around 4:30 in the afternoon. She then got up and walked over to the cell bars. As she got to them she just phased right through. She then activated her camo ability and walked up to Code Talker's Lab. As she opened the door Code Talker spoke. "You are a little late Quiet, but that can be expected when you are tired." Code Talker spun around and looked at her. "Come lay down so we can give you the Wolbachia."He gestured to the bed next to him. After she laid down and just after Code Talker injected the Wolbachia Snake came in. "What the hell are you doing?" Snake asked as he saw Code Talker pull out the needle in Quiets arm. "I am saving her and the baby by curing her of her vocal cord parasite." Code Talker stated looking at the monitors too watch Quiet's condition. "She has a vocal cord parasite?" "Yes that is why she won't speak English. She wants you and everyone else to live. So with this modified Wolbachia, her and the baby will survive.

What Snake didn't know was Ocelot turned on the speakers on the base.

 **AN: ok this is done comment and review to tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything school and track have taken up so much time. That and a close family friend died. But hopefully this will be a good chapter.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

Chapter 2

A while later Snake was talking to Code Talker when Ocelot burst into the room. "Congrats Snake, you have surprised all of us at base… you have got yourself a beautiful woman." Ocelot didn't realize his mistake. Snake did though. "What do you mean all of us Ocelot?" he asked. Ocelot looked up confused then gained a shocked look on his face. "Ah well… you see Snake… I kind of tapped into the microphone in the speaker… and spread the news around the base."

Snake and Quiet just stared at Ocelot with a face full of shock. "YOU WHAT?" Ocelot then turned to run. By the time he got to the door Snake raised his prosthetic arms. "ROCKET PUUUUNCH!" Ocelot then ran around the corner and down the stairs. He could hear the arm coming fast so he dove into and open doorway. The door quickly shut behind him.

Snake after not hitting him with his rocket arm decided to go get Ocelot when the fuel ran out. After a brisk walk Snake came to the door that Ocelot dove into. When he opened up the door he searched the room. After looking for about five minutes he looked behind a box and found that the air duct cover was off. He then ran out the door.

/With Ocelot/

Ocelot just finished crawling to his secret room on the command platform. He looked around and found that no one had found it yet. He was about to go to his TV monitor to watch the cameras as Snake came on the intercom system. "All personnel, I repeat all personnel. This is Big Boss. I want all Men and Women available to find Ocelot and bring him to me. The person or persons to bring him to me get Ten thousand dollars as reward. Boss out."

Ocelot just stared at the speaker. Snake, of all people, has put a bounty on his head. For as simple a thing as broadcasting his meeting with Quiet and Code Talker. That is some Bullshit. He wouldn't have done that… Maybe. As Ocelot was thinking some of the soldiers that knew where he hides sometimes got an idea.

/With Jackal (OC)/

Jackal was sitting in the in the combat unit lounge room when the broadcast came one. He looked over at the team infiltrator. She was looking down at her book reading. He then looked around the room trying to spy the other three members of their team. When he didn't see them he called over to her. "Sally lets got get the others." She looked up and nodded. They then headed to the door where jackal bumped into another member of their squad. "Hey do you know where the other two are?" Sally just walked by them. "Yeah I was coming to get you. We are in the armory getting equipped to go hunting."

The two then turned and started walking to the armory. "Hey Hound, what are we hunting with?" The now named Hound looked over. "I have no clue." When they reached the armory they saw Stealth Salamander Aka Sally loading up a non-lethal UN ARC NL with a suppressor. The other two members of the team, The Twins, Retribution Gecko and Retribution Gibbon. They were loading up Riot smgs. Hound and Jackal just walked over to the weapons locker. Hound grabbed an S-1000 Air while jackal grabbed two Burkvo TB pistols.

/An Hour Later With Snake/

Snake was in his quarters cuddling with Quite when he heard some gunshots coming from the vent in the corner of the room. He looked down at Quiet and saw her asleep, so he slipped out of bed and walked over to his gun cabinet. He then grabbed his WU S. Pistol CB and pulled the cover off the vent. After crawling in a ways the vent rose to where he could crouch walk. When he rounded the next corner he saw five of his soldiers shooting down the air duct at something. As he approached one of the soldiers noticed him.

"What's going on here?" Snake shouted at the one that noticed him. "Well you see sir… we found Ocelot… and we wanted to make you proud so we went after him." The soldier replied. Snake looked at the other four. Then had stopped firing when he first shouted. All four nodded. "Well then…" Snake smiled "Let's go catch ourselves an Ocelot!"

/5 Mins before, With Ocelot/

Ocelot was relaxing in his bed watching his TV, when he heard the air duct leading to his private room creaking. Getting up and walking over and picked up his Uragan-5 AIR-S. He then walked over to the vent and looked down the duct… just as a burst of rubber bullets flew by his head. Ocelot quickly pulled his head back and leaned against the wall. _"You have got to be kidding me they came after me because of a little prank? This is Horse Shit!"_ He thought as he heard one of their suppressors break. He then stuck his hand with the gun around the corner and fire a couple shots. Suddenly the shooting stopped. "What's going on here?" He went ram rod straight hearing Snake shout. "Well you see sir… we found Ocelot… and we wanted to make you proud so we went after him." Ocelot felt like a cornered animal hearing that. _"That sounded like Hound… you have got to be shittin' me!"_ What he heard next made him damn near piss himself. "Well then…" Snake said "Let's go catch ourselves an Ocelot!"

Ocelot then heard a sliding sound. Then Snake tobogganing on a cardboard box slid right past him and shot up pointing his gun at him. Ocelot then raised his gun ready to fire when he felt a slightly warm barrel pressed against his head. He slowly turned his head to see Hound Pressing the shotgun barrel to his head. "Well if it Brownie Hound and his group of Assholes." Ocelot said as he looked back at snake. "Nice to see you Snake." Snake just stared at Ocelot. "You and I need to have a talk."

 **AN: I could end it all here… but I won't.**

/Three days later/

Quiet and snake were in the mess hall eating when Kaz walked in. "Boss, the last ship just arrived what should we do." Snake looked up. "Well I'm leaving on a mission later. So what I'll have you do is move the containers on the biggest platform we have and set up chairs for everyone to sit." Snake then continued eating. "What mission are you going on?" Kaz looked at Snake. "All of the surviving members of old Mother Base are gathering together to make a new PMC. I'm going to try to have them rejoin us if they so choose." Snake said standing up. "I have to go prepare now." He said walking away. As Snake reached the Armory he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. "Would you like to come Quiet?" All he got back was her head nodding into his back.

After an hour Snake and Quiet walked to the Helipad on top of the command platform. As Pequod landed DD ran out. He then jumped into the chopper. "Well I guess he's coming too Boss." Pequod yelled from the front. DD had moved to the co-pilots seat. As they both climbed in DD barked with joy as Pequod fed him his home made dog treats. "I think you should put those on market, because he sure loves them." Snake said from the back as he watched all of this going on. "I'll think about it Boss, but in the meantime where to?" Pequod said back to Snake. "Take us to the landing zone closest to Lufwa Valley." With that said Pequod took off.

/Lufwa Valley 8 hours later/

Snake was creeping up on the mansion with DD while Quiet was up on the ridge keeping over watch. "Quiet mark all soldiers that you can see. Remember we can't kill any of them." Snake then had his iDroid light up with marks. "Boss your target is the group's commander. He has set up base in the lower area where Code Talker was being held." Kaz told Snake as he was looking at the information. "Good luck Boss and bring our men home." With that said, Snake started heading to the Mansion. "Quiet knock out the men in front of me." Snake said, all he got in return was a hum and two bodies dropping. Snake then walked inside. DD then spotted around thirty soldiers around the building. Snake then made his way to the door to down stairs. As he opened the door one of the soldiers saw him. As quickly as he could Snake shot him with his WU S. Pistol CB. Then as quietly as he could snuck down the stairs and rounded the corner. Coming around the corner he was met with a gun to his face. Snake quickly went into CQC knocking the gun out of his hands and knocking him out. Snake then picked him up and moved him to a corner and woke him up… with a kick to the gooch. Snake then grabbed him into a head lock. "Where is your boss?" The soldier looked shocked. "Boss is that you?" Snake looked at him. "Where is he I have to talk to him?" The soldier nodded and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "He should be in there boss." Snake nodded and let him go. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here until I talk with your boss."

Snake then got up and walked to the door. As Snake walked in he heard talking. "Have you heard? Some people are saying Big Boss is back and running missions around the area south of us." One voice said. "Yes I have but we both know boss died at mother base." Snake then walked around the door. "Really you have so little faith, that you think I would die like that?"

They both looked towards the voice by the door. "Boss, you're alive!" they both shouted. "Yes I am. I'm here to ask you if you will join me once again." Snake said.

/20 mins later/

"Pequod, radio base and request they make room on all platforms we are going to have a family reunion." Snake said into his radio. "Roger that sir!" Snake then walked over to the truck they had in the back of the mansion. "All of you climb into the trucks, I have an idea."

After a couple minutes everyone but Snake, DD, and Quiet were loaded. "Ok now Quiet and DD get into that jeep." DD barked and Quiet nodded. He then walked around each truck and Wormholed them all to base. "Pequod meet us at the landing zone we are done here." And with that they drove off.

 **Hey sorry this is late but I have been busy so maybe nest chapter next week.**


	3. What just happened

**Hopefully this chapter is better and longer.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

 **Not sure if I mentioned it in my other chapters or not but I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 3

Snake was driving over the bridge as Pequod flew over. He just pulled up as the chopper was landing. As the doors opened Snake hear a whining noise and looked towards where it was coming from. Then it all stopped, snake still looked in the direction it came from. "Quiet did you hear that?" He then looked towards her, she shook her head no, and Snake then turned back in the direction. "Pequod what direction am I looking towards?" Snake kept staring. "Sir… you are facing towards the Caribbean Sea sir."

Snake then looked up at Pequod. "Send a message to base, Heavy lift gear(1)… we are bringing home a metal gear." Pequod then sent the message. "Pequod we are going to see the old base." Pequod then set down for them to climb in. Snake then crawled in and sat in his usual spot. "Let's go!"

/Regroup area for choppers/

Snake was in the Co-pilots seat flying the chopper. As he touched down he looked over and counted the number of choppers were on the tarmac of the secret airbase that they had in Jamaica for operations in the area. He counted thirty in total, not including his. Eight of which were Blackfoot helicopters. The others were super stallions like the type that carried sahelanthropus to mother base. After stepping out of the helicopter Snake walked over to the fuel pumps. As he got there he saw Kaz talking to Ocelot. "Kaz, when will we be ready to go?" Kaz just turned around. "Oh Boss, we will be ready to go in an hour but we can only stay out there for a couple of hours because of the gas tanks on the choppers." Snake just nodded.

After all of the choppers were refueled and everyone had a bit of rest they prepared to lift off again. "All cargo choppers are going to come later so they will stay here and all of the Blackfeet will all go to where to where the old base was located. Any questions?" Snake asked. He glanced threw the crowd and saw no hands raised. "Ok everyone not with the cargo choppers load up." As the all went to the choppers Quiet stood next to his holding something in front of her. When he got closer he found that she was holding a stealth suit variant of a dive suit. Climbing into the chopper they both sat side by side. Then the chopper lifted off and headed to the middle of nowhere.

/over the remains of MSF/

Snake looked down at the waves below. Just under the surface he could see dark shapes and chunks of rusted metal poking out of the sea. Snake looked at the choppers circling the area. He looked over at one area. He saw a small area where the choppers could drop off all of the divers that they were carrying. "All choppers watch were we land that is where we will drop off the divers. Then RTB for refuel and wait our call for pick up." Snake finished and pointed toward the position for Pequod to land. Snake then turned to Quiet. "I need you to stay with the chopper so you don't get hurt by the salt water." Quiet just nodded. "We are landing now Boss." Came a shout from Pequod. Snake nodded and jumped out the door.

As Snake's feet touched the wet piece of concrete coated steel, he waved for Pequod to take off. As the chopper took of another came and dropped three more people. After all of the choppers dropped of the men they were carrying there was sixteen men standing in front of Snake. "Ok everyone we are going three hundred feet down. We are going to get our old metal gear back. ZEKE has been on the bottom for almost ten years now. And be prepared for anything." And with that Snake dove over the edge with his men following him.

As they were going down they saw sparking from one of the sunken platforms. "We will go check that out after we hook up ZEKE." Snake said in the radio. When they reached the bottom they saw some people down there cutting threw some metal. Snake told the others to stop while he went to see who they were. Upon getting closer he saw and XOF patch on their shoulder. "XOF is here. Capture or kill them all." Snake then swam up to the two XOF soldiers and ripped their masks off and slit their throats.

Snake then looked at where the rest should be but saw dead XOF soldiers floating towards the surface. "Nice job, now let's see what they were cutting out." One of Snakes men then swam over to one of the cut holes. "S-sir you need to see this." Snake then swam over. What he saw made him glad. "Well boys we found her. Cutter out and we will be on our way." Snake then looked at the three men right behind him. "You three follow me. We are going to that Sparking platform." The three nodded and followed him up to the platform.

As they got to the platform one of the soldiers read along the wall, HANGAR. "Sir this is the hangar, was there anything special here?" Snake looked over at him. "It had two Main areas, the Aircraft hangar, and the Ship bay." Snake then swam to a door. As he opened the door he was pulled in by the rushing water. "Boss!" the three soldiers out side said into their radios. "I'm alright just get in here." As they swam in they saw the water stopped and they could walk out of it into a hallway. Coming out of the water they saw Snake looking at them with his arms crossed. "What are you waiting for come on?" Snake then turned and walked down the hallway. The passed a couple rooms that had brock furniture. When they got to the hangar they stared in awe. All of the aircraft were intact, the weapons, the ammunition, and other vehicle were all intact just like the aircraft. "Sir are we taking these with us?" One of his men asked. "Yes we are. And anything else that is still intact. But first we need to go to the docking bay to check if the ships are still intact." The then left the hangar.

/at the docks/

Snake was walking towards the door and heard talking on the other side. "Be prepared for anything." Snake then tried to open the door. "It won't open do any of you have C-4 with you?" one of the soldier then handed it to him. "Here Boss." Snake took it and placed it on the door. "Stand back." Snake then blew the door when they were at a safe distance. Snake then walked in with his WU S. Pistol drawn and looked around the room. Snake then looked at the ships they had in the Very large room. Two Iowa class battleships, three destroyers, three subs, and a Nimitz class aircraft carrier. Along with a couple a patrol boats. "How are we going to get these out of here sir?"

Snake looked around for a way to get the ships out. Then he thought back to when he thought he heard people talking on the other side of the door. Snake the hopped into a patrol boat close to him. "Anyone in the Hangar that is not the men I came in with this is Big Boss. We got a Distress call from here." The three that came in with Snake just looked at like he was crazy. Until they heard the metal creaking above them. They looked up and saw that all of the catwalks were filled with soldiers. Each one was saluting and staring at Snake. "Boss is that really you?" one of the soldiers asked as he walked closer. "Yes it is. We picked up some members that were off base at the time and got some channel codes. Though it was the ZEKE that was producing it we came to check this platform out. It is the only one to survive the attack." The soldier of MSF started to cheer. They were saved.

"How many men are here at this moment?" Snake asked the soldier in front of him. The soldier took a thinking pose. "Last count sir we had three hundred and ninety six." Snake nodded at this. He then turned to the three he came with. "You three stay here and update them about what has happened and I will go call the choppers." Snake then walked to the door. "Sir… watch out for the monster that lurks in the hall ways." Snake then grabbed a machine gun off of the Crate next to him.

Walking down the hallway Snake started to hear noises behind him. As he passed the cafeteria something jumped at him. Snake dove out of the way and looked up at the so called monster. As he saw it he almost gasped but Big Boss doesn't gasp. It was bulky, black, and had large teeth **(2)**. Snake raised the LMG and started firing. Snakes gun while it was firing was swatted out of his hands. Snake then ran down the hallway towards where he entered. When he got there he dove into the water and then swimming towards the surface. When he got there he called the choppers. "Kaz send the choppers, we have survivors down there but I'm being chase by some sort of creature. I need it gone now." Snake finished as the creature crawled out of the water. "Roger Boss ETA ten minutes keep it occupied."

Snake then circled the creature. When it charged him he threw it away from him. After a while he heard the rotors of a helicopter approach. He looked up and saw Pequod hovering above him. "Boss I was circling the area and heard your call." Then he heard the guns on the side of Pequod start to spin, then the crack of a sniper riffle. The all hell broke loss on the top of the platform. After a three minute barrage the creature was a pile of goop. "Kaz Pequod got it but get here. Also will the Fulton wormhole take back an aircraft carrier?" the com channel was silent. "It should Boss but where will we put that?" Kaz asked. "Well Kaz the old fleet survived and we need somewhere to put them so I'm thinking next to the command platform. Oh and bring more we have vehicles and men to transport there."

/twenty minutes later/

Snake walked into the docking bay with some men carrying Fulton's behind him. The then turned to his men. "You seven go hook these on all of the ships. That will save us trouble." The Seven walked over and grabbed thirty Fulton's each and started to turn the dials to designate the locations. Snake then watched as the Aircraft carrier disappeared. He then turned to the soldier he talked to when he got there. "Have fifty men stay behind and the rest get on that last destroyer." With a nod he shouted the orders out. He then called out fifty men and they followed Snake to the Hangar. When they got there Snake told them what to do. "Strap one of these to each vehicle, ammo, and weapon crate or container you can find." With a nod all of the men moved and started Fultoning the vehicles and other important things back to Mother Base.

Once it was all done the fifty one men and Snake met up with the other seven at the door leading outside. Snake then swam out and grabbed a line. "It is twenty meters to the top. When you get there swim to the platform that the medic are standing on." Snake then dove back in and swam up. When he reached the surface he swam to the platform. When he got there, DD jumped into the water behind him and swam over to him.

When all of the men were on the platform a couple Super Stallions came over and picked them all up. When all of the medics were gone and Snake and DD were the only ones left the watched as they pulled ZEKE from the depths. There were scratches and dents all over but it had no hull breaches. That was a good thing. Pequod then came and picked them up. "Take us home. We all need some rest after all over that." And with that Pequod flew off.

/A couple days later/

Snake stood in front of a crowd of people and cameras. Behind him was a big shape covered in a gigantic cloth. Then Huey came up along with Kaz and Ocelot. Snake stood in front of the microphone. "Everyone, quiet down." Everyone there went quiet real fast. "This week has been nothing but good news and work from all of you. I am not one for giving speeches but I'll try this time…" Snake paused a moment. "We have come far since the surprise attack on us at old mother base, we have gained friends and family. Old member thought to be lost. Hardware thought lost has been found. We have started families on base, like me some of you shall be fathers, we have new weapons, as well as old." He pointed arose the platform. "Metal Gears Sahelanthropus and ZEKE. And…" he motioned behind him. "The first ever Battle Gear." Snake finished. The cloth was pulled from the Battle Gear, and cheering filled the air. "Start he up Huey." Huey then touched a button on a pad he was holding. A low hum filled the area. Then the Battle Gear lifted off of the ground. Then Battle Gear started to beep. "Huey what is going on?" Snake asked. "The Battle Gear is tracking a missile coming our way."

/With XOF/

XOF had found Big Bosses new base. But instead of invading and destroying it they would hit it with a new type of warhead they had made. One of the leaders of XOF after Skull Face died decided that they would kill Snake once and for all. "Is the X-19 ready? **(3)** " he looked at the scientist. "Yes it is sir." "Then fire it now." He then heard the boosters of the rocket fire up.

/Back at mother base/

"Sir the Missile is about to hi…" he never got to finish as it hit the top of the command platform. Everything within an eight mile radius was gone in an instant.

 **An: this is it quys end of story /xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx zxzxzxzzxzx zxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxz xzzxz zxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx zxzxzxzxxxxxxxxxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx xzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz zxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzzx / Just Kidding**

/Snakes Pov/

Suddenly there was a white flash and the world he knew was no more. He looked around and saw all white everywhere he looked. Then it started to fade real quickly. Snake then saw that they were still in the middle of the ocean but it seemed different. Snake the radioed to the command platform. "What happened, where are we?" Snake asked. "Sir we believe we have been transported somewhere because the seafloor mapping changed radically from Ridged to flat." The man in the command room said. "So where are we?" "I have no clue sir."

Snake then looked over at Quiet. She looked like she went through eight months of pregnancy already when he water suddenly broke **(4)**. "Oh shit." He then rushed over and picked her up and rushed her over to a jeep. Then he rushed her over to the medical platform along with thirteen other jeeps.

/later on/

"Look at him he looks like I used to." Snake said as he looked down at his son. "He is our little boy Quiet. What should we name we him?" Quiet looked up. "What have the reports of the language spoken on the main land?" She asked Snake. "It says the speak English but a Japanese culture and names." Snake answered. "Then he should be called Minato."

 **Ok that is the actual end I might get the next one up sooner than next Saturday but we will find out. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(1) Johnson from Halo**

 **(2) The monster is a black version of the monster from feast**

 **(3) Not too sure if it is already thought of but I hope not.**

 **(4) The blast sped some things up.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

 **Not sure if I mentioned it in my other chapters or not but I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 4

/24 years after last chapter/

Minato was holding his wife's hand as she was giving birth to their son. They were in a cave that was sealed and guarded by ANBU that were everywhere. As he held his hand and fortifying his bones with chakra so they don't break from the pressure of her squeezing so hard. Final the pressure released and he heard the crying of a newborn. Biwako after cleaning of his son handed him to Kushina. "Naruto my baby boy!" she said tired but happy. Minato then looked up from the form of baby Naruto. "Kushina we need to tighten the seal." She then nodded and handed Naruto off to Biwako. As Minato was about to finish tightening the seal, he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. As he looked over he saw a masked man standing over the bodies of the midwives and some of the ANBU guards.

Kushina looked over and saw him holding Naruto. "Step away from the Jinchūriki. Or your son dies." Minato stood frozen. _"How did he get in here?"_ "Give me my son and Calm down." The man just stared at him. "I am perfectly calm Fourth Hokage." The man then threw Naruto into the air as he pointed a kunai where Naruto would come down on. Minato flashed and grabbed him. He them noticed that there were explosive tags all over the blanket. He then threw it off and flashed to his house. When he appeared he set Naruto on the bed. "I'll be back with your mother soon." And with that he flashed away.

"You have been left all alone and both of them killed by my explosives. What shall you do?" Kushina looked shocked. They were both gone? She had nothing else to live for. "Ah I see you will do nothing. Well then let's release the Kyuubi then, shall we?" with that he put his hand on the seal and started to pump chakra into it. Minutes later Kyuubi's chakra had manifested into the beast itself. The man then used his sharingan to control the beast. "I will let it kill you because you were its container." And with that he disappeared. Kyuubi roared and tried to smash her. Tried because Minato flashed in and saved her.

Minato dropped her at the house with Naruto. "You stay here Kushina, I'll be back." And with that he walked out the door. As Minato walked out of the bedroom he placed his hand against a wall. The wall then split open revealing a shotgun, rocket launcher, and a pair of tornado-6 pistols. Minato then grabbed all of them and flashed towards the Kyuubi. When he got there he didn't like the sight. Hundreds of Shinobi were getting killed or injured. He then summoned Gamabunta. When the smoke cleared he was on top of him. "What do you want brat?" Bunta asked. "I need you to hole off the Kyuubi while I look for a way to seal it." Minato said to the giant toad. With a nod Bunta jump towards the Kyuubi. Minato then pulled out a small device. Clicking a button on the side a small screen popped up. He then shifted the button on the side. It moved to a bar on the screen. It said Call Mom. He then clicked the button again. Ring Ring. "Hello?" he heard a voice come through the speaker. "Hey Mom is Dad with you?" a moment of silence. "Yes he is right here." Minato nodded. "Put it on speaker." He got a click for an answer. "Mom, Dad I called to say goodbye. I will not survive this battle. I just have one question to ask. Will you take care of my son." He heard his father's voice come on. "What do you mean you won't survive the battle?" "I will die fighting and sealing Kyuubi into my son. I need you to look out for him. Please." There was more silence. "I will. We will miss you Minato." And with that Minato shut of his iDroid.

He then looked up at the Kyuubi. He pulled the rocket launcher from his back and aimed it at the back of its throat as it roared again. Time then slowed down for a fraction of a second. He then pulled the trigger. As the rocket fired away the Kyuubi saw it but was too late. The Rocket slammed into the back of Kyuubi's throat with a deafening explosion. He felt the ground shake and a whine of pain. He looked at Kyuubi's eyes and saw he was no longer being controlled. As he was walking over four chains wrap around Kyuubi's chest and start to squeeze and then pin it to the ground.

Minato looked up and saw Kushina standing by a tree leaning on it for support and holding Naruto. He ran over to them both. "What are you doing here Kushina? I thought you were going to stay at the house with Naruto." Kushina looked up at him. "We both know what has to happen Minato… we have to seal it in Naruto." Minato looked down at his son and took a deep breath then a long sigh. He knew she w

as right. They had to do it. He looked back to her. "We need to do it now." She just nodded and stumbled over to the Kyuubi's face. "I'm sorry Kyuu." And with that they started the sealing. Just as they were about done a swirl appeared behind them. "So you have sealed it away again? Huh all in due time." The masked man said. He then shoved a sword into both of their guts and cutting Naruto under his eye. "Die now Hokage and give me no more trouble." He then disappeared again.

Minato looked down at the sword in his gut, and turned to look at his wife. "Well I guess this is where it ends then. We don't get to see him grow." Kushina said sadly. Minato nodded. "Yes he will have it hard, but he will have people to care about him. And I can seal some of our chakra in with in his seal." Minato started to write another seal on the child's stomach. "Push all of your chakra into it and it will be done." Minato said in a tired voice. She did as she was told and Minato followed.

Just then Hiruzen appeared with a squad of ANBU. Minato looked up to the people that just arrived. "My father is coming to take Naruto away from here. But he will come back some day." He said looking Hiruzen in the face. "I will keep him inside of the office until he arrives." Minato nodded. "Tell the village who and what he is. That he is my son, and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen just looked at the dying man. "I will Minato, Goodbye." And with that the fourth Hokage followed his wife into deaths tight embrace.

/With Snake and Quiet/

"Sir we will be at the village in five minutes." The pilot shouted to the back of the chopper. Snake looked over at Quiet. She was depressed since the call they had received from Minato. He looked down at his feet and saw DD Jr. with his nose hidden in his fur. He could most likely sense Minato was gone since he was his dog. "We are here Sir." Snake got up and opened the door then hopped out followed by Quiet. They were greeted by a handful of shinobi and Hiruzen wearing the Hokage robes. He walked up to them both. They didn't see their grandson so got quizzical looks on their faces. "Hiruzen, where is my grandson?" Hiruzen looked down with a sad look. "He was taken this morning by unknown ANBU agents." He said in a sad voice. "What how could you let this happen? To my grandchild no less!" Snake shouted. "We have been searching ever since he was taken. The intruder even killed three of my best ANBU."

Snake looked at the old Hokage. "I will search for him but for the time being I am leaving this village." And with that Snake walked out of the door. When he got to the roof he saw his son's student sitting there. As he walked over the boy looked up. Snake stared at him. "Kakashi. Since I am leaving again to look for my grandson I want you to stay here and look for him if he is here. Is that clear?" Kakashi nodded his head at what Snake told him. Snake then pulled out an iDroid. "Use this to contact us if you need help or have found my grandson… you may not know this yet Kakashi but Minato was going to adopt you right after Naruto was born… I hope you know that." And with that Snake jumped onto the chopper and left. Kakashi then started to look for years on end.

 **AN: I haven't worked on this in a while.**

/Eight years later/

Kakashi was sitting on a ledge above a door leading to Danzo's secret base. The Hokage had sent him on rumor that Danzo was still running his personal army called ROOT. So now he was waiting for the door to open so he could sneak in and look around for information that can give the Hokage proof that Danzo was planning to over throw him or planning to start a war with anyone. _"This is taking too long. When will someone come out?"_ Just as he finished thinking that the door opened and out walked two ANBU with blank masks and NE marks on their masks.

Kakashi then swept down and knocked them out and hid them in a bush. He then walked into the building and closed the door. After closing the door he pulled out a small sonar glove and slammed it into the ground and waited for the results. Since he had the Diamond Dogs heavily modify his mask to be compatible with his gadgets the sonar pinged people all around the base and even outside. As he walked down the hall he heard a child start to scream and the sound of running coming towards him. Kakashi thinking as fast as he could hid behind one of the pillars that was connected to the wall. As he got into position he turned on the night vision mode of the mask and waited.

He didn't have to wait long because a kid around eight years old with blonde hair with cuts and scratches all over ran towards the door Kakashi came in, but more blank masked ANBU chased after him. When he got to the door the caught him and started to beat him. He heard things like "Demon Child", and "Bastard child of the Hokage". When he heard that last one he went into action. He pulled out his present he got from Snake on his birthday. It was a suppressed MACHT 37 with a lazar sight forward hand grip and a solid buttstock. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. He shot the four in their heads and let the bodies fall to the ground without a care in the world.

He then ran to the child and picked him up and ran to the entrance. He pulled out his iDroid and radioed Snake. When Snake answered he didn't sound too happy. "What is it Kakashi?" "I found him sir." Kakashi said with a serious voice. "Found who Kakashi?" Snake asked not thinking. "I have found Naruto!" the radio went silent. "You better not be kidding me Kakashi or I will kill you." Kakashi had a shocked expression on his face at Snakes response. "No Sir I have found him. We are going to the Hokage's office right now. We will be there until you get here." And with that Kakashi turned off the iDroid and ran to the Hokage's office.

When he got there Hiruzen was in a meeting with Danzo and his advisors. Kakashi pulled out his WU S. Pistol and shot him in the head knocking him out. Hiruzen spun around and stood up to getting into a defensive stance until he saw it was Kakashi. He relaxed his stance and waited for an explanation from Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, why did you do that?" Kakashi turned to his leader and saluted. "Sir I did that because I found that he was holding someone." Hiruzen looked confused until he saw the child hiding behind Kakashi, and peeking around his legs. Then he noticed the blonde hair and the whisker marks. "Is that who I think it is Kakashi?" he got a nod from Kakashi as an answer. "Yes sir it is." Hiruzen looked over to where Danzo was sprawled out on the floor.

Hiruzen sighed and started to rub his temples. "Have you called Snake?" "Yes I have sir." Hiruzen nodded at the answer. He once again looked at Danzo's prone form. "Lock him up in the ANBU holding cells and keep guards around him at all times. You guard him because I can trust you with that. Leave Naruto here until they get here then bring him to the roof." Kakashi nodded and moved Naruto over to the couch. "You stay here there are people who have been searching for you for years coming to see you. I will be back soon so relax." And with that said he walked over to Danzo and picked him up and left the room.

Hiruzen looked at the boy and saw that he was malnourished and had cuts, scratches, and bruises all over. He pressed a button on his desk. "Miss May could you send for my personal doctor please." Minutes later a woman came in the room. "You called for me sir?" "Yes could you look at this boy for me." She nodded and went over to him. He flinched we she got near him. "It's all right I just want to look at you wounds." Naruto looked up at her with a confused glance. "Why would you help me?" she looked shocked. "Has no one ever helped you?" Naruto shook his head then nodded. "That man earlier and Bear he would protect me when he could." She looked at him with pity written on her face. "Why did you say would?" Naruto looked down. "He hasn't come back from his last mission." Hiruzen was listening to this. "What was his mission Naruto?" Naruto looked over at him. "He was to kill you." Naruto said flatly. Showing no emotion at all. "Well good thing Naruto. We have him in custody. We can go see him when she is down checking you out. Is that alright with you?" Naruto nodded. "Well then you may proceed June."

After about an hour Hiruzen took him to the interrogation building. As they were walking down the hallway they saw ANBU staring at them oddly. They all had the same thought. _"Who would bring a child to a place like this?"_ but just stood where they were. When the two walked around the corner they saw three ANBU trying to drag the man with the Bear mask down the hall. But it was too late. He burst free and ran down the hall looking backwards. Then he stopped we he heard a very familiar voice yell. "Big Brother!" then little feet pounding down the hallway. He looked forward and saw Naruto running at him. Bear then dropped to his knees and caught Naruto. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" His questions were answered when he heard a cough and looked up. "One of my ANBU found your base. He saved him from four ANBU that were beating him." Bear just nodded and hugged Naruto again. "Thank you Lord Hokage."

Since they were next to a window the heard and odd noise. "Well I guess it is time. You two follow me." And with that they left the building. When they got to the tower they saw a strange flying machine hovering above the building. After arriving on the roof five figures hopped out of the machine. It then took off flying in a circle around the village. The five figures then walked down from the roof to the Hokage's office. When they got there it was empty. But the door opened behind them showing three people. Two adults and a child. "Well here we are." Hiruzen then looked to the figures in the room. "Well you are here earlier than expected. Snake and Quiet you look well." The two nodded at that. "Your guards will have to go outside though, oh and is that DD I see." The two guards left and DD came over to them. "Well it is good to see you both but we know the reason you're here."

The two looked around and saw another man in the room that they didn't recognize. Then they noticed the child hiding behind his legs. "Is that him Hiruzen?" Snake asked looking at the child. "Yes it is... Naruto come here a minute." The young boy then walked up to the Hokage and took his hand. "Naruto I would like you to meet Snake and Quite." Naruto looked up at the two and waved. "Who are they?" Hiruzen looked down at Naruto. "They… are your grandparents young Naruto."

 **AN: Could be an asshole and stop it right here but I owe you a longer chapter form being almost a month late.**

Naruto looked shocked. Here stood his grandparents stood. He looked at them. "Why?" Was all he asked. "Why what Naruto?" Hiruzen asked him while looking down at him. "Why did you leave me here with THEM?" Naruto asked while saying the last with distain. Hiruzen then answered. "Naruto… the night you were born… the Kyuubi attacked. Both of your parents died that night. The next day before your grandparents could get here you were kidnapped and we searched everywhere. Now eight years later we find you in Danzo's secret base." Naruto looked down and started to think about the information that was just given to him. After a couple a minutes Kakashi walked in with Danzo hung over his shoulder. "Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked before noticing that Snake and Quite were here. Naruto looked up. "You're the one who saved me!" Naruto then ran at him and hugged his leg. Kakashi laughed and patted Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi then pointed to Danzo while looking at Snake while mouthing "That's the one." To them. Snake then looked over and grinned.

Naruto looked around and saw his grandma crying while sitting on the couch. He walked over and wiped away some of her tears. "Why are you crying?" She looked up. "I am happy Naruto. I am very happy." Quite then hugged Naruto. Snake then walked over to them. "Naruto you stay with her for a few." He pointed to Doctor June. "Your grandma and I have to take care of somethings before we leave." Naruto just nodded and walked over to June and sat down next to her.

Then Snake, and Quiet followed Kakashi and Bear out the door while Danzo was being dragged. When they got to the interrogation cambers at the bottom of the tower Snake set Danzo into a chair… then hit him in the face with a metal tray. Fell out of the chair and started to moan in pain. He then tried to get up. Tried because Snake kicked him in the ribs. Danzo looked around the room he was in and saw four people in there with him. An ANBU member, a blue haired man **(1)** , a man with a piece of metal in his head, and a woman with an odd metal object on her back.

He then looked closer at the man with the horn and woman. When he did he got a tad bit scared because it was his stolen prize's Grandparents and the parent of the Fourth. The ANBU he recognized as the Fourth's only surviving student. The last was a mystery until he saw a NE mask hanging off his hip. "You… you're a traitor… how could you betray me Bear. I made you what you are. I gave you a family, training, a reason to live for." Danzo then got a boot to the face from Bear. "You didn't give me anything I wanted." Snake then walked over and crouched down to Danzo's level.

"Why did you take my grandson?" He asked with Venom dripping from every words. Danzo looked up. "I did what was right. I took the fourths child and Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi to be raise as a weapon of this village." He then received a bullet to the knee **(2)** from Quiet. Snake then looked over at her. Danzo then spoke up. "You there, bitch. You should have come to Konoha when Minato did. Then I could have killed him then used you to make an army of strong chil…" he never got to finish because Snake hit him in the testicles with his prosthetic arm.

Over the next part of an hour Danzo spilled his guts about everything. Snake was recording it so they had proof though. When Danzo was done Snake stuck knives in all of Danzo's joints and twisted the blades. The he made small cuts all over his body and spread lemon juice and salt all over the wounds **(3)**. Then when he was done Quiet blew his head off with her Brennan LRS 46.

They then went back to the Hokage's office. When they got there they saw Naruto asleep in June's lap. Quiet walked over and woke him up. "Naruto we will be leaving soon so get up." Naruto then slowly got up. He then took Quiets hand and they walked to the roof where Snakes guards were at. When they arrived Snake signaled the chopper to pick them up. As the chopper arrived Snake turned to Bear. "Will you be coming with us?" all he got in return was a nod. As they climbed in Naruto looked around at the weird machinery around him. "You might as well sleep Naruto this will take a while." And with that Snake saw him nod and fall asleep.

 **AN: yeah I know it's late but school is a big writer's block so sorry it's late.**

 **(1). I can't think of a name to give him.**

 **(2). Kind of a nod to Skyrim. Except it's a bullet. I don't own this.**

 **(3). Chinese paper cut torture.**


	5. Arrival at base

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

 **I own nothing. All themes and things in this are owned by other people.**

Chapter 5

/continuing last chapter/

After an hour a flight Naruto started to wake up. When he did he saw they he was indeed in a flying machine and it wasn't all a dream. Sitting up, he looked around the cabin and saw that only his grandfather was awake besides the pilot of course. He walked over to the pilot's seat to look out of the window there. When he poked his head past the seats the pilot turned his head to him. He smiled at Naruto, he reached over and tapped the seat next to him. "Why don't you climb up here and look around?" Naruto nodded his head and climbed into the seat. He looked over at the pilot. "What's your name?" Naruto asked looking at the helmet he wore. "Well my code name is Bishop, but my name is Tom." Naruto was confused with the name. "Why does you name sound so weird?" Tom stated to laugh. "That is most likely because it is not Japanese like your name. My name is an American name." Naruto nodded his head. "What is American?" tom looked down at Naruto. "American is something from America, but that is in a different place." Tom said answering Naruto's question.

Naruto looked all around at all of the boards and gauges. He looked over at one that had multiple lines and two different colored halves. "What is that?" Tom looked over. "That is an Attitude Indicator, it shows if we are flying flat and level." Naruto looked out of the window after getting the answer. Tom looked over to see what he was doing. He saw that Naruto had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the door of the cockpit and was snoring away happily. He turned his head to look in the back and see how everyone was doing. He saw Snake looking up at the front and nodded his head at him. Tom nodded back and continued flying.

/Just outside of mother base/island airspace/

Snake sat in the back looking out of the window as the ocean spread across his vision. He was talking to Kaz while he did so. "Boss we have just picked you up on radar. You should be back in time for dinner." Snake nodded, he looked down at his pocket with a look of longing. Why? Because Quiet said he couldn't smoke his cigar while Naruto was in the chopper. He looked back out of the window. "Kaz, what is for dinner?" there was a moment of silence. "It is giant boar with potatoes, corn, miscellaneous other food and gravy. Anything else you would like there?" Kaz asked. "Yeah I would like a big cake. It is my grandson's birthday today after all." Snake said with a smile on his face. "All right boss. I'll get the chefs on it." And with that the helicopter went silent again.

Twenty minutes later Snake was talking with Tom after he moved Naruto next to Quiet. While they were talking Tom saw a group of large ships steaming in the direction of mother base. Snake then got on the radio to talk to Kaz. "Kaz, have we been developing any large ships lately?" Kaz quickly answered back. "No Snake we haven't why?" Snake then had a frown on his face. "Well there is a small fleet a ships steaming right for base. They are four miles off our starboard." Snake then looked over at Tom and nodded while listening to Kaz. "There are a group of jets fifteen minutes from your location. They are inbound." Kaz said. "Tom get ready, I'll wake the others." Snake then crawled back to the cabin. He shook everyone awake excluding Naruto, he just put noise canceling headphones on his head. Snake's two guard's then split one to a door and attached a cable to their machine guns. Snake then showed Bear how to operate the Gatling gun. Snake then went to the starboard side Gatling gun and spun it up. Quiet then hooked up Naruto so he doesn't fall over during the coming events. She then grabbed her Sniper and Crouched next to Snake.

"Green light Bishop, go for attack run." And with that they started heading for the small fleet of ships. When they got within a mile the ships started to launch aircraft. They looked very primitive but they saw when the plane like aircraft got close they had two people hanging from the bottom and both had some sort of launching mechanism in their hands. Then Kunai started bouncing off of the armor of the chopper. Then two guards started to shoot at the enemy aircraft with extreme accuracy. Snake and Bear were shooting many that were in the air coming at them or shooting the ships. Quiet being Quiet was picking them off one by one. Then the guard next to bear gets hit three times with kunai. Bear then pulled the man towards the cockpit and right in front of Naruto. Naruto's nose smelling blood made his eyes shoot wide open because he thought it was his but he looked down at his feet and saw one of the guards on the floor bleeding with bear trying to help him.

He then crawled over to the door to see what was going on. What he saw scared him flying things all over the air outside the chopper and something on his head so he couldn't hear. He then saw what the guard was holding earlier hanging from a rope connected to the ceiling. He then looked at the other guard and watching how to use it. He saw how he squeezed his hand and it made that loud noise. Naruto then grabbed the fallen guard's weapon and did the same thing as the one he watched. Then the gun fired, it scared him at first but he got the hang of it. He then started shooting at the things outside.

Juan heard another gun roar to life as he was shooting the planes outside. He looked across the cabin and saw his boss's grandson shooting the planes on the other side of the helicopter down with pretty good accuracy. He then turned back to what he was doing. He would talk to the kid when they got back to base. In the distance he saw glints of light on the horizon. He smiled and grabbed the spare machinegun they had and started to blast away again. There weren't many left in the air and they were retreating so they stopped shooting. Then all of the ships blew up in a blaze of glory with a loud screeching noise going under them.

Snake looked over at Juan to see how he was faring. He saw that he was fine but Juan jerked his head to the other door. Snake looked over… and saw his grandson holding a machine gun and shell casings at his feet. He was shocked. Naruto was out like a light when they started.

Naruto looked over at the side his grandfather was on and saw him staring. "What?" Snake kept staring. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Snake just shook his head. "Nothing just go sit down… we still have a long way to go." Naruto just nodded and sat down. He then started to turn the gun in his hands studying it. Quiet then sat down next to him. "What ya doing?" she asked watching him analyze the gun in his hands. He looked up. "I'm just looking at how it works. What is it?" Snake then sat down on the other side of Naruto. "That my boy, is a gun." Naruto looked up. "I want to learn how to use one." And with that Naruto started a world full of hurt.

/arrival at base/

Naruto just hopped out of the chopper on to the landing pad when people started to gather where the chopper was. He grabbed his grandmother's hand. "Who are they grandma?" she looked down at him. "They Naruto are your new family." Ocelot then walked up to them. He shook hands with Snake. He then turned to Quiet and Naruto. He nods to Quiet. He then got down on his knee. "Well is it isn't the birthday boy. Come give uncle Ocelot a hug." Naruto looked up at Quiet. She nodded her head. Naruto then slowly walked over to Ocelot. Ocelot saw the look of hesitation on his face. "It's alright I was your fathers godfather. We were so happy when we heard you were coming. Then you were kidnapped." Ocelot looked down in sorrow. Naruto walked up to him. "Don't cry uncle." Naruto said while hugging the man. Ocelot put his hand on Naruto's head. The he turned to the crowed. "Today is not meant to be a sad one. It is a happy day, it is a birthday and homecoming. Let us party." And with that everyone around started to cheer.

They then went to the empty storage building near the support area where they set up food and other party things. Naruto was set in the back of a jeep and driven there with his uncle and Grandparents. Naruto looked around while in the jeep. They were on some type of bridge. He looked off and down below at the water. He saw five gigantic ships. He looked at Quiet. "Gramma what are those?" he asked pointing to the ships. She looked at them. "Those are a couple of out Battle Ships. They are our strongest ships. And most dangerous." Naruto gazed at them in amazement. "Could we go see them after all of this?" Snake looked back at Naruto. He smiled at how he wanted to learn about all of the things that Snake himself helped build. "We will go tomorrow morning, then we will have enough time." Naruto looked over to Snake. "Thank you Grandpa." Naruto looked back over at the ships.

They then entered a tunnel that had nine branched out roadways. They went down the third tunnel on the left. After a couple more minutes they came to an open valley that had huge buildings and warehouses. They went to the far end of the road near the dock they had set up. They then hopped out of the jeep and entered the biggest warehouse in the area. When they walked through the door Naruto saw that the floor was thirty feet below and the ceiling was another fifty. He then looked over to a map near the wall. It showed the floor layout with measurements of it. It was a rectangular building. On the longest sides it said one and a half miles while the short side said one mile. There were six areas with food at them and enough food for everyone at the base and islands to eat their fill.

People had filled the building and were eating and having a good time. Naruto was sitting with Bear and the two guards from the chopper. The one introduced himself and Juan and the other Marcus. His grandparents and uncle were mingling with some of the staff and his friends. Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw his grandfather. "Follow me Naruto, I have a surprise for you." Naruto then hopped out of his seat and followed his grandfather to the stage in the middle of the room. When they got up there Snake took the microphone.

"Attention to the stage…" everyone turned to the stage. "As you all know we have found my grandson, and that today is his birthday. So for this special occasion we planned this party on short notice." He then turned to Naruto as Quiet walked up next to him. She then grabbed the mic. "Naruto as our only grandchild and for missing your birthdays we had our chefs bake the best cake they could." She then gestured to the cake rising out of the floor. The cake was 20 feet long then feet wide and had many layers of different kinds of cake. The chefs were right next to it. Naruto the hugged everyone on the stage crying tears of joy.

After eating the cake and more celebrating Naruto looked around. He saw he was near a door that lead back up to the surface. After he got out of the door up top he looked around the area. He started walking around the buildings and found himself at the tunnel they had come from. He then a noise that sounded like a whining dog coming from inside. Naruto being a curious child like any followed the noise. After walking down the tunnel Naruto found himself facing another tunnel connected to the main one. He saw a sign above but couldn't read it.

He then started to walk down the tunnel. When he got farther down he saw four big holding bays with two huge things (He's never seen a metal gear). He then heard the whining again. He walked over to where he heard it but was suddenly grabbed from behind. A hand was held over his mouth while another held his hands together. Tape was then put over his mouth and rope around his hands. He was then set against a crate. He looked up and saw a man smiling wickedly at him. "So you are the 'Bosses' grandson. Heh well I guess I either have to kill you or take you to Lord Orochimaru. He will enjoy having you as a slave… and maybe give me a promotion." He then reached for Naruto. Before he could grab a hold of his he was hit by something and flung away.

The spy righted himself in air to face his opponent. But went he saw what hit him he almost shit himself. There crouching over Naruto was Sahelanthropus. Naruto looked straight up and saw one of the giants standing over him. The spy was about to run to grab the boy… until the metal gear growled at him. The man thinking he could run, ran for the large steel doors at the end of the room. When he got there he slammed the door release button and the doors started to open. We the doors opened enough for him to run he ran out. Sahelanthropus then looked down and picked up Naruto and put him in the cockpit.

Sahelanthropus then ran at the doors and busted through them. Alarms all over the place rang out. The spy had hid under the low bridge just outside of the Metal Gear bay and thought he was safe. He could hear the Metal Gear break through the doors and walk away. When he thought the coast was clear he crawled out from under the bridge. When he did he looked in front of him and to the sides.

A loud creaking noise drew his attention behind him. When he did, he stood frozen. There in the moon light with a red visor color, and sword drawn stood Sahelanthropus.

/With Snake/

Snake was talking with Kaz about Naruto's upcoming training and new developments that were coming up. Then out of nowhere alarms started to ring. Snake then reached for his iDroid. "Control what is happening?" Snake asked Alarmed. "Sir the Sahelanthropus… it has left the MGB. It is after someone." Snake then looked at Kaz. "Get my grandson to safety, I will deal with the Metal Gear." Kaz nodded. Snake then ran to the one of the jeeps outside. He reached in the back and pulled of a rocket launcher. He then sped towards the MGB. When he got there he saw the doors were bent outwards and open. He then ran out towards the door. He shot past the door and ran until he saw Sahelanthropus holding one of its swords at the man. Snake raised his rocket launcher at the Metal Gear. Before he could pull the trigger his iDroid beeped.

"Boss I just arrived at the Control tower. They say don't shout Sahelanthropus." Ocelot told him. "Why not? He is about to kill one of my men!" Snake then re-aimed the rocket launcher. "BOSS DON'T!" the rocket launcher fired. The rocket sail towards the metal gears face. It hit. Smoke covered the metal gears face as it fell. "Boss why didn't you listen?" Snake heard Ocelot crying. "Why are you crying?"

Kaz then came on to the line. "Boss, Sahelanthropus…" he sniffed back a sob. "Sahelanthropus had Naruto in it." Snake dropped the weapon in his hands. "How could he have been in there?" Snake sank to his knees. "Snake, Sahelanthropus was protecting Naruto form that soldier. He is a SPY Boss." Snake then shakily got to his feet. He then started running towards the fallen Metal Gear. When he got closer the man that was at sword pointed was on his knees crying. Snake came up to him. The man jumped up. "Thank yo…" the Spy didn't get to finish as Snake slammed his stun fist into the man's head. Snake then turned and ran to the cockpit of Sahelanthropus. He then saw that Sahelanthropus's hand was laying against its face. It was mangled and seemed to have taken the blast. Snake then crawled to the jaw and opened the cockpit by pulling the latch.

When it opened Snake saw Naruto sitting in the seat strapped in. Naruto then turned his head to face his grandfather. Snake saw the tears in his eyes. Naruto was then dropped from the chair. He ran to his Grandfather. "I'm sorry I ran off." Naruto said crying. Suddenly the lights on Sahelanthropus lit up and it started to stand. It then picked up Naruto. Naruto was brought near its face. He hugged it and cried some more. Snake then nodded towards the scene in front of him. He went and picked up the spy and dragged him to the jeep he came in. he then walked back to the two outside. "Naruto, you have had a long day. I think it's time to go to bed. Let Sahelanthropus rest." Sahelanthropus the let Naruto down and walked back into its bay. The Grandfather Grandson duo hopped into the jeep and drove off.

 **AN: I have a good reason why this is late. The file this was in got corrupted so I had to rewrite this. And was busy. I only have time because I slipped my knee cap. It sucks. Hope you enjoyed it. Give me some suggestions for the story if you thing it would be good in it. I'll try to make it work. If I have time (which I have a lot of now maybe) it will be up next Tuesday. Since I've started working on it already. Duce's.**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

" _ **Foreign Language"**_

" **Kyuubi/Kurama and any A.I"**

 **I own nothing. All themes and things in this are owned by other people.**

Chapter 6

/day after last chapter/

The smell of bacon wafted throughout the house as Naruto woke up. He walked to the door of the room his grandparents gave him. He opened the door and walked down the hall to the stairs. Just as he started walking down the stairs Ocelot burst through the door. "Snake where are you?" Naruto then spoke up. "I think is asleep Uncle." Ocelot looked up. "Oh hey there kiddo, I didn't see you up there." Naruto then finished walking down the stairs. When he did he started walking towards the smell of food. Ocelot soon followed. When they entered the kitchen they saw the table stacked with food of all sorts. Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon… Mmm Bacon! Ocelot walked over and tried to grab some bacon.

Then out of nowhere a flying spatula hit his hand. He then looked over in the direction it came from. What he saw scarred him… an angry Quiet pointing a frying pan at him. "You won't touch the food until we are ready to eat. Naruto go get your grandfather." Naruto nodded and ran up the stairs. When he got to his grandfather's room he opened the door and walked over to the sleeping form of Snake. He pushed on Snake but he wouldn't wake up. Naruto then thought of how he used to wake up Shoken. (I found a name for Bear.) He raised his arm. And let it fall with some force.

Across the base Shoken sat straight up in bed. "Aaahh!" Was all anyone heard for the next ten seconds. Shoken looked down at his hands. "He has struck again. I feel bad for whoever it was."

Back at Snake's house Naruto ran down the stairs and hid behind Ocelots leg. Snake then came hobbling down the stairs holding his nuts. Ocelot looked at the scene in front of him and started to laugh. Snake then hobbled over to a chair and sat down. He then looked over at Naruto. "Naruto… never wake a man like that. It puts them through some serious pain." Naruto just nodded his head. He then helped his grandmother pass out plates and cups to Snake and Ocelot.

About halfway through breakfast Ocelot turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto since you are going to see the battleships and other things… what do you say about coming with me to check out some of the things the Research division and making." Naruto just stared at him. "What are they making?" Ocelot smiled. "Well they are making a robotic companion. Like the Metal Gear that protected you. But smaller, and they are making a new type of grenade launcher. I would give you the details now but I won't." Naruto looked down at the last part. Naruto then struck a thinking pose. After a minute or two he answered. "I will go with you but only if you take me to the big puppet from last night." Ocelot looked confused. _"Oh he must mean Sahelanthropus."_ Ocelot then nodded. "Sure why not, but it is called a Metal Gear not a puppet. And it has a name, it is called Sahelanthropus." Naruto nodded. After a couple more minutes Naruto finished his breakfast. Quiet then told him to go wash up.

After washing up Naruto walked outside and sat on edge the porch. As he was waiting for his grandparents he fell asleep. He then woke up in a sewer. This confused him, he was just on the porch and now he was in a sewer, that's weird. He then noticed that the pipes above were mostly blue with some crimson ones intertwined in the mix. He saw that they were flowing from the biggest tunnel at the intersection he was at.

Thinking that was where he could get on he decided to follow them. After walking for a few hours he came to a brick wall with a door that said danger across it. But not heeding the warning he pushed the door open and continued through. On the other side of the door was a passage way that went a bit further on. After following the passage he came to a huge room with a very large cage in it. When he exited the passage he heard an ominous yet beautiful laugh come from behind the bars of the cage. As he got closer to the cage he started to see the shape of a rather beautiful woman with a pair of fox ear on top of her head and a fox tail just above her rear. She had a heart shaped face framed by crimson hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a crimson blouse and a black leather biker's jacket.

When he got to the bars of the cage the woman walked up to the cage. Standing on the side opposite him. She reached through the cage and touched his face, trailing her hand down his cheek. "Hello Naruto-kun." And with that everything faded to white.

Naruto shot up from the porch but fell to the ground face first. As he stood up and dusted himself off his grandparents and Ocelot walked out. They then walked over to the jeep that was parked just outside of the front gate. After getting in Ocelot drove to the dock yards where they would board a RIB boat and then ride to the Warships. As they pulled up to the docks the boat sputtered to life, the soldier driving the boat turned to them and saluted. Snake and Ocelot saluted back and boarded. When they were all sat down the boat shot off.

Minutes later they pulled up next to the dock island that the huge ships were moored at. There was a total of twelve battleships, five aircraft carriers, twenty destroyers, fifteen cruisers, and eight submarines. After getting up on the docks Naruto started to stare at the huge ship in front of him.

Ocelot seeing this walked over and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That my boy is the D.D.S Hazard. It is a Montana class battleship. It is nine hundred and twenty one feet long. There are twelve mark 7 sixteen inch guns, twenty mark 16 five inch guns, forty 40mm bofor anti-aircraft guns, and fifty six orelikon 20mm anti-aircraft guns. It has a water displacement of 70,965 long tons fully loaded. It is our second biggest class of ship besides the aircraft carriers over there." He said pointing across the island. "We have four of this class battleship the rest are four Iowa and four Sovetsky Soyuz-class battleships."

After a couple hours of touring the ships Naruto leaned against the railing of a Des Moines class cruiser. Staring at the water lapping at the side of the ship, thinking of nothing until someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was his grandfather. Turning back to look over the side he just sighed. Snake noticing this raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto just sighed at the question. Snake then just leaned against the railing next to Naruto. "Want to talk about it?" Naruto looked over at his grandfather. "I thought this would be fun to see the ships. But I'm bored now and there is nothing to do." Snake then just looked at him. "Well then. Why don't we go and start your training?" Naruto nodded very excitedly. Snake then pulled out his iDroid. "Bishop could you come and pick Naruto and I up? We are going to train." Snake waited a minute. "On the way boss."

A few minutes later Bishop flew overhead and landed at the helipad. When Snake and Naruto walked up the door opened. "Hop in." They both nodded and climbed in and sat in the seats. As soon the helicopter lifted off snake told Bishop where to go.

/Snakes personal training field/

Naruto just hopped out when Bishop lifted off. Snake turned to Naruto. "Well first off we have to make your schedule for training." He then pulled out a note pad. He then started writing things down. He then showed it to Naruto. The list was as stated. Four mile jog, basic stretching, fifty pushups, seventy sit-ups, fifty squats, and five, ten yard pyramids. (These suck an it equals 500 yards) Snake then gave the list to Naruto. "This list will double every year. It will make you as strong as I was in my youth. Now start practicing." And off Naruto went to train.

/Time skip 6 years/

Naruto was driving down the road in a tan stripped down Humvee on his way to the R and D Island. He got a call from Ocelot and Snake about some new weapon and battle suit. Pulling up to the main building he shut off the vehicle and stepped out. In the past six years Naruto has grown to be five foot, eleven inches. As he entered the building he got a call on his iDroid. He looked down to see who was calling him. He saw that it was that it was Katrina, she is Kaz's granddaughter. He then answered the call.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" Naruto asked. "Hey Naruto, could you come over when your done with your meeting?" Naruto thought the tone of her voice was different somehow. "Yeah sure if nothing comes up I will come over." "Ok see you then." Naruto then ended the call and finished walking to the main lab.

When he arriving he saw everyone standing by a table that was covered by a white sheet. As he approached Snake and Ocelot turned to him. "What did you want to show me granddad?" Naruto asked while stopping in front of the two. Snake then turned to the scientist standing there. "Doctor show him!" the scientist then nodded and pulled the sheet off. He then pulled the gun off of the table. Then he started explaining what it was. "This is the Raptor **(1)**. It fires a fifty caliber round. It comes with five round, ten round magazines, and twenty or thirty round drum mags. You can put any kind of attachment on it. It can be fixed with a custom suppressor. It can't be fixed with anything else on the barrel because of the gas coming out of the barrel." He then moved over to the suit.

"This is the SCA Mk.1 **(2)** , it stands for Scout Combat Armor, it increases the wearers strength, and agility. It also protects better than all other armors we have." When the scientist finished Snake turned to Naruto. "You are going to take these on you next mission to test them out. We don't know when that will be so be prepared." Naruto nodded then walked back out of the building. Hopping back into the Humvee he sped off to Kats house. When he pulled up in her driveway she walked out of the door to meet him. He just stepped onto the porch she walked over and hugged him. They just sat down when his iDroid rang. He looked down at the caller, the ID said Overlord. He then answered. "Overlord this is Titan Wolf 0-1. What is going on?" Naruto asked. "Titan Wolf 0-1, we need you to gather your squad and come to the briefing room. Details will be explained when you get here." And with that Naruto hopped in his Humvee and left to gather his team.

/Main Command Center/

Naruto and his three squad members were standing around a table while looking at the mission board. Suddenly Overlord's voice play on the coms. "Titan Wolf squad, your mission is as stated. You are to free the people of Wave country from the tyrannical rule of one Gato of Gato corp. You are tasked to clear out the town of any and all threats. This will be a large battle. Gato has roughly three thousand merc's under his control. You will be taking a battalion of soldiers with you." He then paused to listen to some more chatter. "I have just been updated on the situation. You four will be wearing the new SCA Mk.1 combat armor and using the 50 Raptor. Titan Wolf 0-1 can explain on the way. You will be accompanied by a group of Battleships, Cruisers, and Carriers. This operation starts at 1400 hours tomorrow, go get prepared." And with that Overlord cut communications. Naruto then turned to his squad. "Let's go suit up." The three nodded and followed Naruto out the door.

Walking down the hall towards the armory they stopped when they saw Naruto walk right by said room. But before any of them could ask where he was going he stopped and turned to the wall on the left side. He then pushed in a piece of the wall. Then a section of the wall pushed in and pulled to the side. He then proceeded in with his team soon following. After entering the room he turned to his squad. "Ok let's get to it. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time." He then pointed to the armor. "These have been customized to our roles. The bulkier one are Johns and mine while yours are the slimmer ones are both of yours. Sarah, and Audrey since you are both snipers they have cut down the weight so you can carry more ammo, be stealthier, and have an easier time moving around. John since you and I are front line fighters they have made ours have more armor along with wrist missiles, the girls have active camo. They have also told me they can be customized with colors, armor, and normal ammo rigs." He then walked over to one of the gun cabinets and pulled out the raptor. "This is a fifty caliber rifle. The only thing that can't be attached to it is barrel attachments, well besides the suppressor made for it. There are also different barrel lengths to choose from. That is all I have to say for now… gear up." And with that they started to get prepared.

When they were all done gearing up Naruto lead them to the roof. While walking up the stairs Naruto fished out his iDroid. "Reaper 3-1 this is Titan Wolf 0-1 (Zero one). My team and I are requesting pick up at the MCC. We are on the roof." He didn't have to wait long for the chopper to respond. "Titan Wolf 0-1 this is Reaper 3-1 I am inbound." The chopper then roared overhead. When they climbed in Saber took off and headed to the D.S.S Arcadia. They were sitting in the back of the chopper when Reaper came on the headset. "We are five minutes out." Reaper then got a com from the ship. "Reaper 3-1 this is the Arcadia what are your orders and your operation code?" Reaper then answer. "We are to meet up with the fleet for the liberation of the Land of Waves. Op code is Tango Oscar Zulu four two eight." He then waited for the confirmation of the code. "Reaper 3-1 you are cleared to land."

Reaper then landed the chopper. We reaper started shutting down the rotors Naruto's team mates jumped out and headed for the mess hall. Naruto meanwhile just sat in his seat checking his gear and relaxing before the fighting. He then fell asleep do to boredom.

Waking up in a sewer Naruto started walking down the tunnel. Walking by other tunnels and making his way to a giant room with and island in the middle with a house on it, he slowly made his way. Coming up to the door of the house he knocked lightly. The sound of rushing air made him step back and catch the woman trying to jump on him. Looking at the woman in his arms he smiled. "Hello there Kyuu-chan!" she just pressed head into his chest. "You came to visit me. I'm so happy! I want to go snuggle." She then dragged him inside.

Sitting on the couch watching a movie they just sat there. Kyuubi was asleep while he just decided what to do. Seeing a channel on YouTube he decided to watch some of the videos. He went and clicked on the first video he saw. He saw a group of people playing a game while saying some random funny shit. He continued to watch these for a while. He then started to laugh at one of the clips in the video. Cyanide, one of the people in the video, was standing in the screen with two bodies lying on the ground, the players were knocked out, then the one recording walked up to them. "Hello boys!" Cyanide started to laugh. He then said the one without the gun is named Christian. "If you take the name Christian… take out a few letters… put in a few more in you get the word… "Rape Victim". (This is Soviet Womble. I don't own this. He has just some funny shit.) He then woke up falling out of the chopper.

Since he was awake he decided to walk to the mess hall to get some chow. He walked in and saw the weirdest thing ever. He found John hanging from the ceiling crying with his fatigues ripped and a small amount of blood. The area under him was a mess like a bull had ran through the area. He saw the girls behind a barricade of tables and chairs. He walked over to John. "What happened here?" John looked down at him with a pale expression. "Someone has brought… Samuel on board." Naruto then went pale. He then heard a puffing sound behind him. Slowly turning around he came face to face with Samuel. He then raised his hands and started to back up. "Whoa Samuel, back up. I don't want any trouble." Naruto just looked at the white and very large horns the bull had. Samuel just snorted and tensed up. Naruto then turned and ran out of the room with the bull right on his heels.

Naruto then got onto his Com. "Wrangler this is Naruto. Samuel has found us. Please come help us." He continued running. After about five minutes his Com came to life. "Hey Naruto. I will be there in about five minutes. Just keep him busy will you." Wrangler finished. Naruto then started to mutter to himself. "That asshole did this on purpose. He just wanted to see me run around with this psycho bull." He then glanced up at the command tower to see Wrangler sitting on a ledge in a beach chair drinking a beer. He then shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help me you asshole!" Wrangler just looked down and shrugged his shoulders. He then hefted his tranq gun and aimed it at the bull. He then shot the bull in the head making it pass out. He then called some men to put Samuel back into his cage.

Later after Samuel was put back into his cage and his team was cleaned up Naruto gathered all of the soldiers on the ship in the hangar. When they were all there he started to give a speech. "As you all know. We are going to free the land of waves from the oppression of Gato. He has roughly four thousand mercs. We will begin by landing troops in via helicopter. The rest will come in via landing craft with the armor. My squad will go in early to clear a landing zone. We have also learned that a spy in our ranks has given Gato enough weapons and ammunition to be a threat. Our spy on the Island has marked on this map where the weapon cache is. She also says that they have anti air units, here, here, and here." He pointed on the large map. "They also have steam powered tractors with armor and explosive tag cannons. That is all for now… the invasion starts at 0900 tomorrow, be prepared."

Naruto then left with his squad to get everything ready. Gathering their guns and ammo they then put on their armor and headed for Reapers chopper. Three hours later when they loaded Naruto crawled into the seat next to Reaper. "Let's get going." Reaper nodded then took off. After about thirty minutes of flying Reaper turned off all of the lights. "Three minutes. Get ready." They all cocked their weapons and opened the doors. When they helicopter swepted down and hover over the ground the four jumped out. When they landed Reaper took off heading back to the aircraft carrier.

They then brought out some C4 explosives and started to put some onto the surrounding trees. Then they hiked up a hill and set the charges off. "Command this is Titan Wolf 0-1, secondary LZ has been cleared. Moving to primary. Prepare to send reinforcements." Naruto then motioned for his squad to move. "Roger Titan Wolf, we will send them as soon as Reaper gets back. Overlord over and out." Naruto nodded and continued on to the LZ area next to the town.

An hour later they had just set the charges to blow when the squad heard the sound of chopper blades cutting through the air. Naruto and his squad ran into the trees and set off the explosives. "Titan Wolf 0-1 this is Reaper 3-1 my unit and I have brought forty men for your reinforcements." "Roger that Reaper 3-1 setting down flare now." He then struck a flare and threw it into the middle of the clearing. Four choppers then came in and dropped off the troops. "Reaper returning to base." Naruto then walked out to the men. "We are to take up over watch positions over the village. The sniper teams head out and hide. We are going to guide the artillery for bombardment." The men then spread out over the hills surrounding the village.

At 0845 Naruto got onto the Coms. "D.D.S Smite this is Titan Wolf 0-1. I am requesting fire on four targets. Sending coordinates now." He pressed a button on his wrist. "This is the D.D.S Smite. Solid copy prepare for the show." He then got onto the battlenet. "All Units begin the invasion." Then the thundering roar of the explosions from the shells the twelve Mk.7 16in. guns that the Montana class battleship fired at the targets. Naruto's squad and the thirty infantry men rushed to village for cover. Running down the streets Naruto ran into very little resistance. Coming to a stop at a corner he signaled to the men behind him to spread out and try to find any of the mercs.

He then looked down at his watch. The time was 0900. He then heard the roar of M1A2 Magloader MBTs rumbling down the street. When the first came close it stopped right in front of him. The tank commander then popped out of the hatch. He then looked down at Naruto. "Sir Badger unit reporting." The man said saluting. "Badger I want your unit to move down the street covering my group. There is a compound on the next block that we need to capture." "Roger sir. Badge move out." The tanks then started to move down the street with the soldiers behind them.

About half way to the compound they came across a barricade that was made of sandbags. Naruto then tapped his Com. "Badger unit run the barricade over." "Got it. Move." The tank then pushed over the barricade. Then a man popped up on a rooftop. One of the soldiers behind then started to shout to the unit to warn them but it was too late. "ELT incoming." Then there was nothing but black.

 **AN: So this was not as long as I promised but I have had a hard time coming up with some stuff. Also I have withheld a chapter for like two months. So don't hate me. Also meh this is kind of frustrating because I can think of anything. But hopefully I can make these way better. Also if I get a chance I will be updating Naruto the Elder.**

 **(1) This is the fifty Beowulf.**

 **(2) This is the armor Gabriel wears in last man standing.**

 **Also Soviet Womble is funny.**

 **(Jackal walks in.) "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing." (pulls out a bull)**

" **Get him Samuel!" The bull snorts and charges.**

" **Get him away!" (Jackal runs off screen) "Well I guess this is me signing off. Duces people." (Walks into the distant.) (Jackal then runs back on screen bleeding.) "Stupid bull, and Phoenix." (Samuel then runs on screen making Jackal run away into the distance.)**

 **And if you would like to join me playing some games PM me.**


	7. Current progress

Hey everyone! How's it going? Good I hope. Now down to business. I am currently working on the next chapter and have no clue as to when it will be posted. But it will have some gain and some sorrow. And it may be longer than the other chapters. Also if some of you have idea to pitch you can. But just know that I did not forget about you all. So catch ya next time on the next installment of Grandson of Big Boss. Dueces AudioPhoneix30


End file.
